maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KCCreations/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flock's Homes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MRN (talk) (blog) Got the Right Wiki, ;) Lol, don't worry, I'm not a stalker, though I read your profile, ;P. And yes!, you found the correct wiki in need of serious help. Glad you're here, :D If you have any editing problems or questions, please feel free to leave a message on my wall! ;) Happy editing! Best wishes, Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 22:20, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Adding Categories Hi there, KC! From now on, before adding new categories, please notify an admin first and gain his or her approval before doing so. For example, the category real-life places is not necessary as the in the story, the setting takes place in modern US - but yes, your animal characters category is necessary as we need distinction between animals and such. And if you're just trying to earn the badges...well, know there is a limit between rightly earning them and abusing them. Thanks. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 22:29, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lol, I thought you weren't doing it on purpose. But aside from that, thanks for all of your contributions on this wiki so far! Who knows? One day you might become an admin, ;) MRN (talk) (blog) 22:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: No, it would not be. Characters -- main, minor, male, female, would be enough. MRN (talk) (blog) 16:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your contributions to this wiki. You are awesome! Sorry for missing out more and more as well, too. I'll try to get on, preferably on the weekends, but with school, what can I say? Thanks again. :D MRN (talk) (blog) 22:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Just looking through and noticed it was your birthday. So... happy birthday! RE: No, no, no, you've done a really great job in everything! Keep it up, ;) Yeah, I'm missing out more and more, and at this point, I don't really care how you turn the pages into a better layout or categorizing everything -- it seems fine to me, ;). Again, I'll do my best to keep an eye on things when I can, ;) Thanks to YOU. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 18:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Soon Kk, I'll delete right to it, Nudge and Angel SOARING. Personally, right now, I can give you admin rights, but I'm afraid of abuse (which relates nothing to you, of course). I'm confident of your abilities, except with admin rights? That's a whole new level of learning stuff, so before I can give them to you, maybe you should visit the Community Central and sniff out as much information as you can about being an admin. And with me, I've been here since the last year May 2013, so I can personally teach you when I have the time. ;) Soon to be admin, KC. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 17:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) A little time Right now, I've a little time. Perhaps I can tell you some things? ;) Admin MRN (talk) (blog) My Goals So, as you might've heard, this wiki was pretty messed-up when I came, so I put myself to set things right. I keep by my blog to keep track of things, and going through (have you known this existed(?), ;) love the ABC order) is pretty hard work and with real life, I've never been able to finish. I've only managed to go through the A section and start on B. I was wondering, a little help? Once you became admin, can you help me keep this blog up-to-date while you go through the list and edit them alphabetically? It'll be greatly appreciated. And if you don't have anything else to edit, these are the templates I use: * Template:Help Edit * Template:Vandalism Warning Happy editing, Admin MRN (talk) (blog) RE: Yup, that's basically what I'm in the process of doing right now, ;) Admin MRN (talk) (blog) Just Stuff First off, love the way you managed to get the tabbers work right on the book pages, ;). Second, if you become admin, shouldn't you agree we should know each other better? So first question, why do you want to become admin? Second, do you like editing in source or visual mode better? Third, how much do you know in navigating this wiki? Thanks in advance. Just testing you to see what you already know and what you still have to learn. Admin MRN (talk) (blog) PS. saw you learned how to use glow headers in your user page and managing your signature, ;) RE: You're welcome! Love the spirit, ;P. Hmmm, where are they posted? If they're posted on individual user pages let them be. If they're just randomly uploaded or on the actual pages, delete them. Admin MRN (talk) (blog) RE: Sorry for late reply. But yeah, whatever you feel is necessary to do with those pics. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) Fanfic New Wiki Hey, heard you found the old Maximum Ride Fanfic Wiki. But as a matter of a fact, I created another fanfiction wiki just because I was lazy to adopt the old one and wait for a whole month before I can make the major changes and I wanted the URL to remain the same as this one, starting with the. So I was wondering... a little help? Can you copy and paste the stories from the old wiki to the new one? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for all you've done! Here's the link: Maximum Ride Fanfiction Wiki Regards, Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) PS I'll make you admin too if you want over there. But until I get back from school, :( Adding References Just to say, there's really not much need to add the references on pages. This is a wiki, after all, and we get our info basically from anywhere we like. In that case, we'll have an endless amount of resources which will just be spam. So no more references, ok? Character Max page don't need any references since she's from out of the books. Only external links for pages like real world stuff (e.g. authors) or not yet published works (e.g. Maximum Ride Forever need them. (talk) (blog) Admin, MRN Yeah, it's ok. Thanks. (talk) (blog) Admin, MRN Chat? R u on chat? ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Divergent Wiki Saw you milling around the Divergent Wiki, ;) (talk) (blog) Admin, MRN Chat? again Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Chatting... Hello? u there? User:Maximum "Max" Ride wants to talk to you on chat right now, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:23, November 10, 2014 (UTC) It's ok... Thanks for letting me know!!! Maximum "Max" Ride (talk) 01:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure! That sounds great! That sounds great (for the write it wiki thing!)!!! Maximum "Max" Ride (talk) 01:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Just Stuff Again You've seen this, right? Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) nudge channel: you can't study for survival RE: Lol, kk, feel free to add to it if you got any spare time, ;) Also do you like the new changes Rider ranger made to this and Witch and Wizard Wiki? ;) He did an excellent job, don't you think? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:07, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat?2 Got some spare time...Care to join me in chat? ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Disappearance KC, so -- SO sorry, I disappeared from chat without warning you. I had to go and I got loads of school work today, so not much time to chat anymore. Sorry for not telling you, :D Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) nudge channel: you can't study for survival CONGRATS!! I'm on chat right now! :D And congrats on the 100 days contributing to this wiki badge! you deserve it, ;) Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) nudge channel: you can't study for survival Vandalism Template I would think the vandalism template would stick better with the glow header? I like the red background -- it gives an instant alert to people when they look at that... Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) nudge channel: you can't study for survival RE (Gotcha, ;): (see above) :P learned it from u, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 16:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC)